Taming of the Shrew
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: Tate fluff


_Just something i thought of during Drama then wrote in English, lol_

**Taming of the Shrew**

Tony felt his pulse rushing, sweat forming on his forehead. His hand started to shake in anticipation, he tried to steady it, the last thing her need was for the ring to fall out of its box and get lost.

Abby's eyes had widened as soon as she saw the box. She almost fainted when it was opened revealing a sparkling engagement ring. Her breath was caught in her throat; she couldn't say anything as she stared at the ring.

"Tony," She eventually whispered, "Oh Tony."

Tony looked at her hopefully.

"YES!" screamed Abby, "YES YES YES!"

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Abby took Tony in a huge hug, "I can't believe you're finally going to ask her! Kate's going to be so happy!"

"You think so?"

"Tony I know so."

Tony closed the box and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Thanks Abs."

"So how are you going to ask her?"

"I'm gonna ask at dinner tonight."

"Tony!"

"What?"

"Kate's going to remember this night for the rest of her life! Anyone can ask her during dinner! You have to do something special that shows you really know her and love her and want to marry her!"

"Like what?"

"Something sweet and romantic but not cheesy or cliché."

"But-"

Abby sighed, interrupting Tony, "Ok what do you know about Kate, I mean really know about Kate, that really shows how much you know and love her?"

"Uhh… I know she likes to sketch."

"Yea but we all know that. What do you know that no one else knows?"

Tony thought hard. What did he know about Kate that no one else knew?

"Well I know she-" He stopped, should he tell Abby, he doubted Kate knew he knew.

"She what?"

"I can't say."

"Tony do you want her to say yes or not?"

"Of course I want her to say yes!"

"Then tell me."

Tony sighed.

"Okay. Kate has this great… passion for theatre. Classic theatre."

"Really?" Asked Abby, "I didn't know that."

"Yea."

"How'd you find out?"

"Well you know that door in Kate's apartment that's always locked?"

"Yeah."

"The first time I was at her place that door wasn't locked. I was looking for the bathroom and I opened it and I saw all these theatre programs and posters and books. There was this one book that was falling apart because it had been read so much."

"What book was it?"

"Uhh, the one that '10 Things I Hate About You' is based on. You know, the movie, with Heath Ledger."

"The Taming of the Shrew. " Supplied Abby,

"Yea."

"Well this is perfect!" Exclaimed Abby,

"It is?"

"Tony have you read The Taming of the Shrew?"

"Yea, my mother made me read all of Shakespeare's work, then write long essays on them."

"Just think for a second."

Tony thought.

"Abby you're a genius!" He exclaimed before running out of her lab,

"You're welcome!" Abby yelled after him.

* * *

Tony repeated the plan in his head over and over as he drove to Kate's place. He was extremely nervous but over rode it with the image of him and Kate getting married.

When he stood outside her door he raised a hand ready to knock, and for a brief second wanted to run away and never see her again.

The next second he wanted to be married to her more then ever.

He knocked and heard her moving inside the apartment. The door opened and Tony immediately kissed her.

Kate kissed back her arms wrapping around his neck, "Hey Tony."

"Hey Gorgeous." Kate pulled him into the apartment, Tony only just managing to close the door in time.

"What's up?" He asked,

"Well we've been dating for three years now Tony, I think we need to have a talk."

"Ok…" Tony said slowly.

Kate sat him down on the couch then sat next to him, snuggling into the crook in his neck.

"What are we talking about?" Asked Tony,

"Kids."

Tony swallowed. "Kids?"

"Yea. Tony I want kids one day, and well… I was hoping you would too."

"Kids?" Tony sighed, "Well uhh… Hmm, kids. Is this your way of telling me you're pregnant Kate?"

"No."

"Ok, good… Kids… Hmm… Maybe… one day… but… not now. I don't think I'm ready now."

"Will you ever be ready?"

"I hope so."

"Hope?"

Tony sighed, "All I know is; I'm not ready to have kids just yet. Hopefully I will be in the future and hopefully you'll be there with me."

Kate looked at Tony, "That's all I can hope for." And she kissed him softly,

Tony kissed her back before pulling away and slipping onto the floor kneeling on both knees in front of Kate.

It was time to put his plan into action.

"_And therefore, setting all this chat aside_

_Thus in plain terms: your father hath consented_

_That you shall be my wife, your dowry 'greed on._

_And will you, nill you, I will marry you._

_Now, Kate, I am a husband for your turn,_

_For by this light, whereby I see thy beauty-_

_Thy beauty that doth make me like thee well-_

_Thou must be married to no man but me._" He spoke, quoting Petruchio's words from The Taming of the Shrew.

Kate stared down at Tony, "Tony…" She whispered, "Is this your way of asking me to marry you?"

Tony reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small blue box, he opened it and Kate's eyes grew wider, tears swelling in them.

"Will you marry me Katie?"

Kate sniffed, "Don't call me Katie." And then she lent forward and kissed him deeply, before looking him in the eye, "Yes Tony. Of course I'll marry you."

Tony grinned and set the ring on her finger before scooping her up and carrying her to her bedroom,

"I love you Anthony DiNozzo." Kate said a broad grin on her face as she admired her new engagement ring,

"I love you too, future Mrs. Caitlin DiNozzo."

**FIN**

_Reviews are love!_


End file.
